Engaged Maybe?
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony Stark proposes to Pepper. How will it go? Can he be romantic?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: One Shot**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Engaged Maybe?**

Tony Stark was nervous for really the first time in his life tonight he would propose to Pepper. He asked her to dinner at his newly built home. He had made all the food himself. He was hoping she will like it.

"Pepper is at the door sir", J.A.R.V.I.S says

"Thank you now leave us alone for the night", Tony says turning J.A.R.V.I.S and all his phones off

He goes to the door and smiles at Pepper.

"Hi Tony you look good", Pepper says kissing his cheek

"Thank you. I spent long on this look tonight. Here are some white roses for you", Tony says handing her the flowers

"Thank you Tony they are beautiful", Pepper says smelling them

"Can I put one in your hair?" Tony asks

"Yes. I would like that very much", Pepper says

Tony pulls out one white rose from the bunch and places it and Pepper's up turned hair.

"Beautiful", Tony whisperers kissing her lips

"I love you Tony", Pepper says

"I love you too. Will you dine in here with me tonight?" Tony asks

"Yes thank you. Did you get someone to cook for you?" Pepper asks

Tony helps Pepper out of her coat.

"No I cooked it all myself and I can tell you it IS edible. Trust me", Tony says smiling taking her hand

"Tony Stark cooking. Who would have thought it", Pepper says as Tony leads her to the table

Tony pulls out her chair for her and helps her sit.

"Thank you", Pepper says blushing a little

"This is dinner roast chicken and vegies I hope that is alright?" Tony asks putting the plates down

"It is alright", Pepper says

They eat and talk about little things but to Pepper's surprise Tony didn't talk about his new suits or his phone wasn't ringing. This was interesting.

"Let me get you some white wine", Tony says

He goes to the kitchen and pulls out the ring and places it in the glass of wine. He then brings the two glasses out smiling.

"Enjoying your dinner?" Tony asks

"Very much. Who knew Tony Stark was such a good cook", Pepper says smiling trying taking the wine from him

"Actually this is your glass", Tony says handing her the special glass

Pepper looks at his weirdly. Before taking the glass and gasping putting a hand on her mouth and looking at Tony. In the bottom of the wine glass was a ruby and diamond ring it was silver and looked like butterflies.

Tony puts his glass down and takes the ring out of the wine.

"Pepper you have been with me for years. Putting up with everything I have thrown at you. I was a big jerk in the beginning but you stayed with me. I saved your life and changed myself for you because I love you. I love you with all my heart. I made the ring myself the rubies represent my heart and how much you mean to me. I will ALWAYS come back to you. I will ALWAYS love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Tony asks getting down on one knee and holding up the ring

"Tony are you serious?" Pepper asks

"Yes. As serious as a heart attack. I love you Pepper and I understand if you can't be with me. I have made many mistakes with yo…", Tony begins but doesn't finish as Pepper kisses him passionately on the lips

"Yes. Yes Tony Stark I will marry you. I have always wanted to marry you", Pepper says tears in her eyes

"Good because I love you more than any technology available. Can I put the ring on?" Tony asks

"Yes", Pepper says holding out her hand

Tony puts the ring on her finger then kisses her passionately.

"I love you Tony. So much", Pepper says pulling away

"I love you too. You want to skip dessert?" Tony asks

"Do you even have to ask?" Pepper says smiling

Tony picks her up and takes her to their new big bedroom overlooking the sea. Tonight had gone perfect more than he had ever imagined. He didn't think she would say yes but she did. Now they were engaged and that was how they were going to stay until they were married at least…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I might to a sequel. We will have to wait and see. I will post a notice on this if I decide to do one:) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
